


The night that comes to hide

by Herber_baby17



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst, Dark Magic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rap Music, Русский | Russian, русский рэп - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: У Существа был свой собственный ритм, свое чувство юмора, своя улыбка, обнажающая ряд острых, как бритва, зубов.





	The night that comes to hide

**Author's Note:**

> #np Chelsea Wolfe - Sick
> 
> Визуал бай ми, рефы с великого pinterest (осторожно, большой размер)  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/DUY6NjCXcAgIyhj.1517169610.jpg

_«In nomine Patris, et Filii»_ , ― нараспев произнес Дима, осеняя себя крестным знамением. Это его личный ритуал перед сном, он читал молитву, вкладывая в нее все сомнения прошедшего дня. Конечно, он не боялся дневного света и его целительных изгоняющих лучей, он боялся того, что последует за наступлением ночи. И не зря.  
  
Тварь являлась после полуночи, иногда ближе к утру, но ни разу не оставалась до рассвета. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее Дима сходил с ума. Казалось, кто-то натравил это существо специально, потому что никто, кроме него не мог увидеть его. Дима похудел, практически перестал спать, но продолжал возносить молитвы, пока Тварь играла на нервах, постукивая своими длинными когтями по деревянному столу рядом с изголовьем кровати. У Существа был свой собственный ритм, свое чувство юмора, своя улыбка, обнажающая ряд острых, как бритва, зубов. Тварь двигалась бесшумно и хаотично, иногда передвигалась из угла в угол прыжками, иногда набрасывалась на него и оседлывала его бедра, как аристократ породистого скакуна, сразу и одним движением, а в следующий момент уже игриво проводила длинными когтями вдоль его груди. Она игралась с ним, пока он лежал под ней, застывший в немом ужасе. Она всегда молчала, но слова им и не нужны были, Тварь получала все, что хотела. Сегодня ― играть.  
  
_«in Spiritus Sancti»_ , ― шептал Дима, сжимая в пальцах четки с крестом. Тварь не боялась ни святой воды, ни страниц великой книги, ни символов веры. Ничто не могло прогнать ее, как бы ни пытался Дима, он ходил и на молельни, и постился, даже просил Ватикан прислать экзорциста, но все было тщетно. Тварь являлась только перед его очами и подтвердить свои слова он не мог никак. Доказательств просто не существовало, а без них он был очередным сумасшедшим.  
  
Католические праздники зачастую являлись не просто метафорой, но и днями великих жертв, духовных и телесных. В своих метаниях Диме казалось, что он утратил веру, что он ослеп от своих желаний и к нему явилась расплата. Когда-то давно, до католического сана, в своей прошлой, «мирской» жизни он влюбился в другого человека и поначалу все у них было хорошо. Он не любит вспоминать то время, пусть оно и было одним из самых счастливых в его жизни. Другой человек был начитан, умен и талантлив. Конечно же, у него не было ни единого шанса устоять. У его любви был профиль римского императора, Дима любил смотреть на него и часто зарисовывал в своем блокноте, но как ни странно, его любовь не обижалась на шутки про римлян, а, наоборот, всячески поддерживала и шутки, и разговоры, и дискуссии о древних властителях мира. Диму восхищала эта его непоколебимая вера, что сверхъестественный, хтонический ужас, из которого был создан мир, до сих пор бродит среди нас. Дима же скептически смотрел на это мнение и даже усмехался над такой наивностью, впрочем это не мешало им находить точки соприкосновения. А еще был характер, с которым не так-то просто было ужиться. Сперва они приноравливались друг к другу, как дикие звери. И все казалось прекрасно, пока в порыве глупой ревности, Дима не совершил ошибку, ставшую фатальной для него. Их отношения закончились на невысказанном трагическом многоточии. Сколько раз он взывал к гордости своей любви, но все его попытки были тщетны. Тот был глух к Диминым страданиям.  
  
Поначалу Дима много пил, много раз думал сброситься с моста в крутую реку и даже приходил туда и подолгу стоял у перил, но так и не смог найти в себе силы все закончить одним махом. Какое-то смутное чувство, сродни надежды, удерживало его от опрометчивого поступка. Дни превращались недели, недели складывались в месяцы, а ему казалось, что он ― стрекоза в янтаре, что мир меняется, пока он пытается вылезти из вязкого кокона собственных чувств, но солнце все так же всходило над миром, и жизнь все так же продолжала свое движение. Потом, спустя время он снова взял в руки кисть и пошел на курсы художественного ремесла, но случайно зашел не в то крыло здания и попал в студию иконописи. Его так поразила атмосфера спокойной уверенности и одухотворенности во всем, что ты делаешь, что он остался, а дальше судьба сама привела его к церкви и сану. Было что-то монументальное в вере, чего не мог дать ни другой человек, ни мирские ценности. Дима открыл свою израненную душу этому сакральному величию могущественных сил и впервые почувствовал себя на своем месте. Его ценили прихожане за тонкую наблюдательность и искренность, с которой он говорил о жизни. К нему тянулись люди со своими проблемами и страстями, а он не смел остаться в стороне, помогал каждому чем мог. Но кто же теперь поможет ему?  
  
До Пасхи оставалась пара дней и Тварь привычно ухмылялась в углу. Дима несколько дней раздумывал над вариантами и решил принять наказание, невозможно бегать от него вечно. Его религия научила и этому, помимо прочего. Прощаться с прошлым совсем не сложно, сложно носить в себе бремя невысказанных слов любви. Дима поманил к себе Тварь:  
  
― Кис-кис, давай закончим все сразу, ладно?  
  
Тварь покачиваясь, продолжала стоять там же. Ее очертания искажались, словно у картинки с помехами. Дима посмотрел на нее, а потом спокойным, уверенным жестом снял с себя четки с крестом, положил их на кровать и стал на колени.  
  
― Ну, чего ты ждешь? ― он развел руки в сторону, Тварь продолжала улыбаться в темноте.  
  
А потом он услышал ее звонкий, мелодичный голос. Его, точнее. Голос говорил с ним в мыслях, не давая шанса закричать или запечатлеть доказательство присутствия демона.   
  
Голос молвил:  
  
― Ты думаешь, что я собираюсь убить тебя? ― Тварь покачала головой, в воздухе осталась смазанная молочная полоса света, как на фотографиях при долгой выдержке. Эта ухмылка смотрелась еще страшнее, нежели ее предыдущая версия.  
  
― Я не буду убивать тебя, святой отец. Я порежу тебя на кусочки так, что ты истечешь кровью. Затем, когда ты будешь на волосок от гибели, я вылижу тебя с ног до головы и исцелю своим прикосновением. А после, когда вернешься к нормальному состоянию, я наконец-то убью тебя. Очень по-римски, ты не находишь?


End file.
